5 Kilobytes per Second
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Carla terlalu terbiasa menunggu. ・AU ・ for RIP Challenge and Mother's Day 2013.


**a/n:** untuk RIP Challenge dari cc Tsubaki Audhi di facebook. AU dan entah saya tak bisa menjamin IC. tidak dimaksudkan sebagai parodi dari 5 Centimeter per Second karya Makoto Shinkai. alurnya lompat-lompat btw.

oh ya, dan ide itu memang bisa datang dari mana saja—termasuk dari kecepatan download torrent yang tiba-tiba menjahanam dan menjadi stimulus untuk mengacungkan jari tengah, orz. dan, selamat hari ibu! Tetaplah sayangi ibumu meskipun ibumu tsundere.

**shingeki no kyojin** milik **isayama hajime**, tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

* * *

**5 Kilobytes per Second**

Monitor itu berkedip-kedip dengan angka yang statis namun dengan _loading bar_ yang perlahan-lahan bergerak. Masih menampilkan angka yang sama dengan sebelumnya, lima _kilobyte_ per detik—dari ratusan, bukan, ribuan _terabyte_ data yang harus diunduh dan diolah, hanya lima _kilobyte_ yang diproses setiap detiknya. Entah sampai kapan pengolahan data akan selesai, mengingat jumlah data dan kecepatannya yang sangat lambat seperti ini. Namun tak apa. Carla Yeager terbiasa menunggu.

* * *

Grisha menyadari mungkin ia telah gagal sebagai tunangan yang baik karena hari ini, ia kembali melihat Carla duduk manis di kursi restoran dengan senyum terkembang dan ekspresi tanpa beban. Gadis itu tak pernah membiarkan Grisha datang lebih awal pada setiap pertemuan; ia selalu membuat Grisha meminta maat telah membiarkan Carla menunggu. Bukan Grisha yang terlalu lalai, melainkan Carla yang terlalu tepat waktu.

"Seperti biasa—maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," ujar Grisha penuh rasa bersalah dan Carla hanya mengangguk memaklumi, seolah menunggu adalah hobinya dan bukan sesuatu yang bisa memberatkannya. Mengatakan "Tidak apa-apa" sambil tersenyum, Carla membiarkan Grisha duduk dan memberikannya daftar menu makanan lalu mulai bercerita tentang makanan apa saja yang layak dicoba di restoran ini. Restoran ini adalah milik teman baik Carla, gadis itu sudah tahu makanan apa saja yang disediakan sehingga ia menjelaskan seperti profesional sementara Grisha, mengintip Carla dari balik lensa kacamatanya. Gadis itu masih menjelaskan dengan antusias sampai akhirnya ia menyadari Grisha tengah memperhatikannya, lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah—tidak apa-apa," Grisha menggeleng, memberikan gestur sederhana untuk Carla agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya—namun Carla bersikeras untuk mencari tahu.

"Ayolah. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentang aku, kan?"

Grisha berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab,"Entahlah, tapi ibuku bilang aku punya calon istri yang sangat sabar, dan aku tak tahu harus bersyukur seperti apa."

Carla terdiam, sebelum sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya bersama dengan sepuh merah di pipinya. Berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang muncul, ia melanjutkan penjelasannya, kali ini dengan Grisha yang menatap lembut Carla sambil mendengarkan dengan antusias.

* * *

"Carla, beristirahatlah. Kau sudah bekerja dengan sangat keras hari ini. Aku akan menggantikanmu menjaga monitor."

Suara khawatir itu sudah didengar Carla dua kali hari ini dan sudah dua kali pula Carla hanya mengangguk ke arah Hange dengan senyum di wajahnya, sadar seratus persen bahwa Hange menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan. Meskipun begitu, Carla tetap mengawasi monitor besar yang ada di hadapannya bersama dengan monitor-monitor kecil yang melengkapi monitor besar itu. Angka di _loading bar_ belum beranjak dari dua persen dan Carla masih setia menunggu di sana.

"Car—"

"Sssh," Carla menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan Hanji untuk menutup mulut. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah membuat kalian repot saat tahap persiapan, tidak mungkin aku merepotkan kalian lebih dari ini."

"Ini bukan masalah repot atau tidak repot, Carla," Hange mengangkat bahu. "Kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan dicincang Grisha jika membiarkanmu sakit."

Carla tertawa, ringan. "Aku tidak akan sakit semudah itu, Hange. Dan aku baru tahu kau setakut itu pada Grisha. Dia tidak mungkin mencincangmu hanya karena itu. Sudahlah, aku betul-betul tidak apa-apa kok."

"Huh, baiklah." Hange menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi terdekat, menyaksikan Carla yang setia mengawasi monitor di hadapannya. Demi Tuhan, Hange sudah berusaha untuk mengerti, namun tetap saja ia gagal memahami perasaan Carla. Mungkin benar kata Erwin waktu itu—kau hanya akan bisa mengerti perasaan seorang ibu kala kau sudah menjadi ibu.

* * *

Mereka berdua sama-sama mengabdi pada dunia sains bahkan sejak perguruan tinggi dan di saat itulah Grisha mulai mengagumi Carla yang cerdas. Sejak menikah dan memiliki anak, Carla mengurangi frekuensi mendekam di laboratorium, sebagai gantinya Grisha yang harus bekerja lebih keras dan di malam hari ia akan memberikan laporan riset kepada Carla. Carla selalu menunggu Grisha pulang sambil mengasuh putranya, lalu ketika Grisha pulang Carla akan menerima laporan-laporan itu dengan antusias.

Malam ini, Grisha harus datang terlambat karena ada inspeksi dari pemerintah sementara proyek Grisha yang satu ini merupakan proyek yang sangat menarik hati Carla. Oleh karena itu, Carla memutuskan untuk menunggu Grisha pulang dengan membaca beberapa buku yang waktu itu dipinjamkan Erwin, rekan seprofesinya.

"Mama, belum tidur?"

Suara derit pintu disambut dengan suara putranya yang begitu lembut mengalihkan perhatian Carla dari bukunya.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Carla meninggalkan meja baca untuk menghampiri Eren yang tengah menggosok bagian pinggir matanya. "Tidak bisa tidur?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Tadi siang Jean cerita seram."

Carla mengangguk-angguk. "Heeee. Lalu Eren percaya?"

"Tidak sih … tapi seram."

Dengan gemas Carla mengusap kepala putranya, lalu menggendong Eren untuk membacakannya dongeng sebelum tidur di kamar Carla ("_Untuk kali ini, Mama izinkan Eren tidur bersama Mama, oke?_). Butuh waktu sampai Eren tertidur sebelum suara pintu depan dibuka terdengar, menandakan pulangnya Grisha.

"Astaga," Grisha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Carla yang masih bangun, menepuk-nepuk kepala Eren yang terlelap. "Kukira kau sudah tidur, Carla?"

"Menunggumu pulang," bisik Carla. "Dan menunggu pangeran kecil ini tidur."

Meskipun Carla berkata bahwa ia menunggu Grisha untuk laporan, namun Grisha tahu itu tak sepenuhnya menjadi motivasi Carla untuk terjaga sampai selarut ini. Carla hanya ingin menyambut Grisha pulang.

* * *

Memiliki suami yang bekerja dan putra yang bersekolah menyisakan Carla sendiri di rumah ketika siang hari, mengerjakan berbagai tugas rumah tangga atau membaca buku-buku di perpustakaan mungil keluarga Yeager, sambil menunggu semua anggota keluarga pulang dan akhirnya berkumpul bersama di meja makan. Grisha akan menagih cerita Eren soal sekolah sementara Carla menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas-gelas mereka. Mereka akan menjalani sebuah ritual makan malam bersama keluarga yang menyenangkan dan hangat.

Sore itu Carla tengah memotong-motong paprika untuk resep tumis daging yang akan dicobanya sambil menunggu Eren pulang dari sekolah. Anak itu hari ini agak terlambat, pikir Carla, namun begitu ia teringat bahwa putranya itu mengikuti klub sepak bola, kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang. Ia terus menunggu sambil memasak, memendam rasa khawatir yang perlahan merangkak naik ketika tumis dagingnya sudah matang dan putranya belum pulang.

Suara bel pintu tiba-tiba terdengar, untuk sementara kekhawatiran itu kembali turun ke tempatnya semula sampai Carla membuka pintu dan yang dilihatnya adalah wajah Armin, teman sekelas Eren, yang pucat.

"Ada apa …?"

Hari itu, Eren tidak pernah pulang, dan begitu juga hari-hari berikutnya. Meskipun Carla menunggu.

* * *

"Tidak mungkin."

Grisha menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu mendengar permintaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut istrinya itu. Sungguh, bukannya Grisha tidak khawatir dengan kantung mata dan pipi Carla yang semakin tirus, namun permintaan Carla barusan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dipenuhi—bahkan nyaris mendekati tidak mungkin. Carla tertunduk, terdiam sambil mengamati kuku-kukunya. Grisha ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia khawatir dan tidak ingin kondisi Carla semakin memburuk, namun hal seperti itu bukanlah hal yang ingin didengar Carla saat ini. Yang ingin Carla dengar adalah kesanggupan Grisha memenuhi permintaannya barusan.

"Tolonglah," pinta Carla dengan suara serak. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, biar aku yang meminta izin kepada Erwin."

"Tapi Carla, kau sudah membaca laporannya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri. Masih banyak kekurangan dalam eksekusinya dan kami juga kekurangan sumber daya serta objek penelitian—"

"Aku akan membantu kalian—bukan, aku yang akan menjalankan proyek ini." Determinasi yang jelas tercermin dalam kedua mata Carla, membuat Grisha tidak akan bisa membantah lagi. "Kalian kekurangan objek penelitian? _Well,_ kita baru saja mendapatkannya. Bagaimana, _hm_?"

"Baiklah," Grisha menghela napas lalu memijat dahinya pelan. "Hanya saja, aku tidak akan sepenuhnya bertanggungjawab apabila ada kegagalan. Oke?"

Determinasi itu semakin bersinar.

* * *

"Betul-betul tidak bisa?"

"Tidak."

"Erwin, _please_. Kalau kalian butuh dana, butuh bantuan, aku—"

Suara langkah berkejaran terdengar di dalam laboratorium, memecah keheningan begitu juga konsentrasi para saintis sehingga para pekerja laboratorium itu lebih memilih untuk menonton penyebab terjadinya suara berkejaran itu—kecuali Levi yang bila sudah berdedikasi tidak akan terdistraksi oleh hal-hal sekecil ini. Hange memperhatikan dari jauh, agak penasaran, sementara Petra menggigit bibir. Tampak bahwa hal ini telah bisa mengguncang hatinya yang lembut. Hange melirik Petra tidak mengerti, memperhatikan Carla yang terus memohon malah membuatnya muak.

"Erwin—"

"Carla, mengertilah. Meskipun kami memang memikirkan _hal itu_, bukan berarti kami bisa mewujudkannya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa, Erwin, asal kau menerima proposalku." Carla kembali menyodorkan setumpuk kertas yang sudah dijilid rapi kepada Erwin yang memalingkan pandangannya. "Kumohon. Aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian atau apapun. Aku berani sumpah."

"Aku sudah bicara soal ini dengan Grisha, Carla," Erwin mendorong pelan proposal yang diajukan Carla, membuat ekspresi wanita itu berubah menjadi sedikit muram. "Kau tahu, ada baiknya kau merenung dan belajar menerima kenyata—"

"_Please_. Terima dulu proposalku." Carla memotong, membuat Erwin sedikit terhenyak. "Baca terlebih dahulu. Proposal itu lebih bisa bicara dibanding aku, dan kau akan mengatakan ya padaku setelah membacanya."

"Kalau aku tak akan mengatakan ya?"

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Dengar Carla, yang kumaksud barusan aku betul-betul tak akan mengatakan ya—"

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau berubah pikiran."

Erwin menyerah. Pasrah. Diterimanya proposal dari Carla yang segera tersenyum dan meninggalkan laboratorium dengan wajah sumringah. Saat ia menghempaskan proposal itu ke atas mejanya, Hange yang datang menghampiri didorong rasa penasaran, segera bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan betul-betul mengabulkannya kan, Erwin?"

Erwin terdiam pelan. Mengedikkan kepalanya sedikit. "Jangan bicara seolah kau tidak kenal Carla, Hange. Tentu saja proposal ini akan bisa membuatku mengatakan ya. Semua proposal riset yang ditulis Carla Yeager disetujui Profesor Pixis, ingat?"

"Yah … aku tahu soal itu," Hange mengangkat bahu. "Namun tetap saja aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Carla rela berjuang sampai sejauh ini."

Erwin menghela napas.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang ibu sampai kau jadi ibu, Hange."

* * *

Suara _bip-bip_ keras yang muncul dari arah monitor besar pagi ini menjadi hal yang menggemparkan seisi laboratorium. Setelah memakan waktu bertahun-tahun pengolahan data, akhirnya hari yang dinanti tiba juga. Carla yang selalu berjaga tercengang melihat _loading bar_ yang sudah terisi penuh, sementara para rekan saintis lainnya tak kalah kagetnya. Mereka berdiri terpana di belakang Carla. Kesangsian mereka soal proyek ini terhapus seketika. Bukti bahwa Carla telah berhasil terpampang nyata di depan mata dan mereka tak bisa menutup mata darinya.

"… Sudah … selesai?"

Grisha maju mendampingi Carla, lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya erat dan mengangguk. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Carla menekan tombol Enter pada keyboard. Jari-jarinya bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_Tuhan, izinkan aku berhasil._

Layar monitor berubah menjadi garis-garis yang bergerak dengan cepat, membentuk visual seseorang yang tidak asing lagi. Suara para saintis yang menahan napas karena kagum mulai terdengar. Mata Carla berkaca-kaca.

"Selamat pagi," suara itu menggema dalam laboratorium. "Mama."

"Selamat pagi," Carla menjawab dengan suara tertahan oleh cekat haru dan kebahagiaan. "Eren."

—**fin—**


End file.
